


The Last Thing Anyone Would Suspect

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Kissing, One-Shot, Teasing, Violence, antagonistic attraction, slow seduction, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco bump into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Thing Anyone Would Suspect

**Author's Note:**

> Amazingly I came in 2nd place for this prompt at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) and am now in the final three! Not bad considering how much I hated writing this piece.

**Title:** The Last Thing Anyone Would Suspect  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Hermione and Draco bump into each other.  
 **Pairing:** Hermione/Draco  
 **Prompt:** Anti- OTP, Write a pairing you hate as if you love it.  
 **Beta:** [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane)[**hedwigs_bane**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hedwigs_bane) who was kind enough and brave enough to read this through for me.  
 **Author's Notes:** Amazingly I came in 2nd place for this prompt at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws) and am now in the final three! Not bad considering how much I hated writing this piece.

  
The Last Thing Anyone Would Suspect   


Hermione was always one of the last to leave Arithmancy. It was her last class of the day, and Hermione liked taking the extra time to organize her complicated notes. She had just finished putting everything in order when Malfoy deliberately barreled into her. Her sheets of parchment tumbled to the floor, and Malfoy didn’t even break his stride.

“Watch where you’re going, Mudblood!” he spat as he headed out the door.

Infuriated, Hermione bent down to pick up her scattered notes and placed them into her satchel. Resigning herself to organize them again later, Hermione left the room and began navigating the now empty halls toward the library. As she turned into a darkened corridor she saw Malfoy walking alone. It occurred to her how unusual it was for Malfoy to provoke her when they had Arithmancy. She supposed it might be because it was the only class they shared where their usual counterparts were not present. The subject was too analytical to interest Harry or Ron, and was far too advanced for Crabbe and Goyle.

Hermione wasn’t quite sure what came over her when she saw Malfoy. Perhaps it was because she was still upset about the state of her notes, or maybe she was encouraged by the absence of the Slytherin’s bulky body guards. In any event Hermione knew this could be the perfect opportunity to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. Silently she crept up behind the irritating blond and then abruptly passed by him, crashing into his side with enough force to knock him into the wall.

“Ooops,” Hermione said with a smirk. “Sorry.”

Hermione turned to leave but Malfoy grabbed her wrist, forcing her to turn and face him. Malfoy’s movements were as controlled as ever but his eyes were wild, fierce, and decidedly dangerous.

Wands were drawn and Hermione pulled her wrist free of the Slytherin’s grasp. Malfoy was quick, but Hermione was quicker and she easily disarmed him; his wand soaring neatly into her palm.

Outraged, Malfoy snarled, “You filthy little Mudblood!”

Hermione merely smiled at her opponent. “You know, Malfoy,” she said calmly as she backed him up against the wall. “When you call me that, you only reveal how jealous you are.”

“Malfoy’s are never jealous,” he responded in a heated tone. “You have nothing of value to me.”

“Really?” she asked softly.

Warm brown eyes stared into steely grey as they stood locked in a battle of wills. It was at that moment Hermione did the last thing anyone would ever suspect— she kissed Draco Malfoy. Her lips locked passionately over his and he responded, kissing back with equal fervor. Malfoy was a surprisingly good kisser, and Hermione found herself actually enjoying the experience.

Pulling away with a smile she said, “See you around, Malfoy,” as she dropped his wand to the floor. “Maybe I’ll bump into you again some time.” She turned around and walked away, leaving the bewildered the Slytherin to stare after her.


End file.
